


eighteen.

by carcinoGeneticists



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinoGeneticists/pseuds/carcinoGeneticists
Summary: Based on 18 by Anarbor. Ring and Angel have been best friends their entire lives. What happens when Angel gets in one-too-many fights with his dad and they come up with the idea to fake date?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	eighteen.

Ring sat quietly, holding his phone probably too close to his face when a notification came through,  _ can I stay at ur house? parents being bitchy again. also, don’t be surprised, i’m showing up in jammies _ . Ring quickly sent back a  _ sure _ and a follow-up,  _ when will you be here? i hope those ‘jammies’ don’t get cold. _ he got a text back rather fast, saying about 10 minutes, with an affectionate  _ fuck off  _ tacked onto the end of it.

  


He didn’t bother to get ready. He was presentable as is, at least to Angel. Angel, you see, was his best friend. They'd been friends since before Ring could remember, which wasn’t very much, but it didn’t take away the sentimental value of his statement.

  


_ Less _ than 10 minutes later, Angel was at Ring’s doorstep, holding a backpack and wearing pajamas and some makeup. His dyed-red hair was a mess and he looked extremely pissed off and tired. Well, as tired as one can look with a huge hoodie, short shorts, and black lipstick on. “Hey fuckface. I’m not sleeping on a couch tonight so enjoy sharing your bed with me.”

  


“As if. I’ll sleep on the floor tonight, resist a temptation to actually  _ become  _ a ‘fucker of face’,” Ring joked, quickly getting Angel inside and out of the summer chill of the evening. Angel laughed, quickly taking his sneakers and socks off and walking towards Ring’s room, upstairs.

  


Ring quickly followed, feeling his face warm. He loved his best friend, and he couldn’t help but feel a tiny spark inside of him roar to life.

  
  
  
  


“I just mean like.. I don’t get why they’re so controlling. They hate you, they hate everybody I talk to. It’s tiring. I wanna do something, anything, to get them off my ass for a while,” Angel complained, his phone playing tunes in Ring’s room while Ring did some makeup for fun.

  


“I mean, anything with me pisses them off enough. What could I do…” Ring trailed off as a lightbulb suddenly went off and he looked at the boy that was laying on his stomach on Ring’s bed. “Holy shit.”

  


“What dude? What did you think of?” Angel immediately sat up, muting his phone and looking at Ring with determination in his eyes.

  


“There’s two things they hate the most,” Ring began, raising his eyebrows at Angel.

  


“You, and the thought of me… Holy shit!!!” Angel exclaimed, quickly jumping onto his feet and grabbing Ring’s shoulders. “Dude!! You’re a genius!! I could totally kiss you right now!!”

  


Ring’s face suddenly felt warm, and he hoped that it wasn’t as red as he felt. His heart skipped a single beat before he got himself together, smiling widely. “Hell yeah. You, me, against your parents? We fake-date, piss them off. Spend more time together and piss off your parents even more? Perfect world.”

  


“Well, then, my dear boyfriend,” he exaggerated boyfriend, giving a dramatic kiss on the cheek before beginning to wander over to the bed again, flopping down, “lets get some sleep. Some of us had a fight with their parents.”

  


That night, Ring ignored the ever growing softness in his chest when Angel moved closer to him in bed, resisting the growing urge to hold Angel’s hand. His heart continued to race, so eventually, he got up and walked to the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror.

  


The reflection that met him surprised him a little bit. From his pajamas of shorts and no shirt to his bright red and black mohawk. He leaned in, looking at his blue eyes before leaning back. He pushed his back against the wall, running his hands through his hair. 

  


“What the hell is going on with me? Angel is my friend. My best friend. And  _ only _ a..” he trailed off at the disappointment roaring in his chest, shaking his head. “Maybe it’s just me wanting him to speak to me more. I care about him so much. I’ll talk to him about it soon.”

  


He ended up on the floor for a while that night, feeling a bit too warm in the bed next to his bed friend.

  


This isn’t what friendship felt like. But Ring ignored that, not wanting to ruin what he had. He took so long to convince himself he deserved this, he couldn’t ruin it. Not now.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this please comment and tell us!! we love hearing feedback. this is something me and my boyfriend wrote together and i'm very pleased with it.


End file.
